VaKa Loonatics style!
by GoddessOfZombies
Summary: Yes! Title says all! With little thing that are not in the title! If the makes any sence? ... Yes changed my pen name! So ZRoxy is now GoddessOfZombies!
1. Mail

Mail

It was just another day for the Loonatics same crimes, same scenery, and same old day. Five of the six Loonatics sat in the living room waiting for the other to return. "Okay…. Here…. Ace… Tech…. and Rev." Lexi handed them there mail.

"What none for me?" Duck complained. Lexi looked at her fancy letter ignoring Duck. She gently opened it hoping she wouldn't rip it. _Could be from Roxann inviting us a ball or something? No she would have call. _Lexi thought slowly opening the letter. She read it fast. Her eyes widened and she pulled it closer. A smile grew.

"Something existing der, Lex?" Ace asked curious.

"I've just been invited to cut the ribbon for Lemon Lully on an island paradise!" She jumped around.

"HEEEY! How come you come you get to cut a ribbon for some fruit stand?" Duck crossed his arms.

"Guess what you all get to come to! It's a vacation for two weeks we the Loonatics get free rooms, free meals just free whatever!" Now everyone was jumping around. "We have to board the plane Saturday at 3:45pm and we will be greeted by some guy with my name on a paper." Lexi said going over the details on her letter.

"Well we have one problem." Ace spoke being the end of all his friends' happiness.

"What! This is vacation! When was the last time we had one?" Tech said almost sounding like Duck for a minute.

"We have a city to protect! We just can't leave it for two weeks. Who knows what will happen if we leave it?" Ace said being the only one to think of that.

"Well- I- think- Lexi- should- go- either- way- because- she- was- asked- too.- And- we- just- stay- here- and- do- what- we- do- best." Rev sighed.

"That's right and I think she should have someone go with her ya know to protect from island bats!" Duck got annoyed looks. "Or we can talk to Zadvia?" Duck almost went into a little ball. Rev ran into the where they talked to Zadvia (**I don't know what it's called**). They ran after him.

"Well this is a once a in a life time opportunity…. Maybe? But for your hard work with the city enjoy your vacation! Zadvia out." The Loonatics stood there. I was like the whole had just stopped. But all was broken as jumped and spun around.

"Oh Vacation!" Slam said.

As Saturday came closer sleepless nights filled them.

Slam woke up for a mid- mid night snack. He walked into the kitchen and saw Duck dancing around…. No he was sleep dancing. Slam went away then came back with a camera Lexi had got for them a few months back and started to record it. Once Duck was done dancing Slam got his food then watched over and over again laughing soo hard he woke up others.

Duck walked into the room to see his friends laughing at the video. "What so funny it's not even 9:30 yet?" Duck said yawning. They looked at him and laughed. Duck was shown the video his face went red then burst into laughter!

The Loonatics tried to keep busy but only found them getting my bored with nothing, not even a mission.

Then came the day before their vacation. Packing was harder for most other no so much. Sleeping was out of the question.

Lexi walked into the kitchen hoping not to see a dancing duck. But she saw her friend Ace. "Can't sleep?" She asked going for the coffee.

"No, I see counting sheep isn't working out so well?" Ace joked.

"Yeah, I tried and failed." Lexi sighed putting the mix in.

"So do ya know what you're wearin' to the ribbon cuttin' thing?" Ace tried to be as much as a friend possible because Lexi was the only girl on the team.

"Yeah … it's peach." Lexi awkwardly sipped her coffee knowing what he was trying to do.

"Come on lets go Duck! We have to leave like now!" Tech yelled for Duck. Duck then came out with four bags.

"It's- a- two- bag- limit- Duck!" Rev grabbed two of his bags and ran them into his room. "Okay- let's- go! - This- is- going- to- be- sweet- sweet- sweet!" Rev jumped up and down really fast. Thus they were off to the airport!

**Yes, I am back hoped ya missed! This is going to be fun! I got this idea from someone I forget her FanFic name but once I do get it will tell you so you can read that but for now enjoy la story! bye! **


	2. Plane ride fun!

Plane ride fun

"All passengers for plane 124 to Kiwi Island please make your way to the plane you have 10 minutes." The voice filled the room. "Yes! Where is Tech?" Duck asked. The Loonatics looked around but couldn't find him.

"Ok, team split up and find him." Ace commanded his team.

With Tech

_I am lost and this crowed is no help, _Tech thought trying to get passed people. He darted for the clearing up a head. Once he came into the clearing he fell. He looked up to see a girl his age picking up papers. "2 minutes for flight 124." The girl looked up, fixed her glasses and picked up her papers faster. "Here." Tech handed her some of her papers.

"Thanks and sorry!" She got up and run to catch her plane. He caught a glance of her. He picked up a one of her papers and put it in his pocket not reading it yet.

"Tech let's go!" Duck yelled.

The Loonatics put their bags into the compartments. Duck was trying to push his bag in but it was too full for his bag. "Slam buddy a little help?" Duck asked. Slam pushed Ducks bag into the compartment with a little tap.

Duck then sat in his seat ready to rest when he was tapped on the shoulder. "Excuse me but that's not you set." Duck looked up the see two identical twin girls about 14 years old.

"What no! You Two my card says 553 and this… is…. 546." He sighed and got up walking over to where his friends were.

The flight was going great Duck slept most of the ride, Tech didn't dare to look at the paper, Slam slept and ate food, Ace and Lexi was bored they ended up playing chop- sticks and Rev could not sit down. "Excuse me Mr. Runner but we need to sit down." The flight intended said.

"Oops- sorry- I- will- try- too." Rev ran back crashing into a food cart making a chain reaction. First a tray of cupcakes went flying to Duck who yawned stretching causing it to fly back and land on the twin girls, then the one spilt her hot chocolate on to the girl beside her who was trying to find a piece of work in her notes then pulling out her lap top which blocked it from hitting her face but burned her hand and wrecked her lap top making her elbow hit the person beside her who woke up and hit his forehead on the set in front of him.

The twin girls yelled at Duck in sink, the other girl tried to fix her lap top but fail countless times and the man had to have ice on him the rest of the ride.

"You idiot how could you be more stupid!" The twins said at the same time.

"Me! You're the ones who were sitting there!" Duck sprung up but was pulled back down by Ace who apologized for Ducks and Revs behavior.

Meanwhile the girl had to get a new lap top and was putting in the price for it and was saying sorry to the man beside her. "I am soo sorry I didn't mean too. Really I didn't."

"It's okay it was the runners fault." The young teen said putting the ice on his forehead.

Ace and Lexi

The two stilled play there games trying to beat boredom. "How much longer do we have to be on this plane?" Ace asked making a move in the game that got Lexi so close to losing.

"5 more hours." The female bunny sighed turning the game around.

"Okay den. Who do you think is going to start somethin' next?" Ace puzzled to make another move.

"Um… Tech? Maybe?" Lexi then made a hint for Ace to attack with. Ace then made the move and won. "What do you want to do now?" Lexi asked looking at the window.

"Would you rather?" Ace asked.

"Sure." Lexi sighed and turned back.

Rev and Tech

Tech was on his IPad and Rev was too. "So- how- much- longer- do- you- think- we- will- be- on- here?" Rev asked looking out the window.

"Judging by those rain clouds 7-8 hours." Tech sighed.

"Why- do- you- think- that- can't - the- plane- just- go- right- through -them?" Rev asked now looking at Tech.

"Attention all passengers sorry for the miss happening but we'll have a bit a delay so we will be landing at the closes airport which will be in about 30 minutes." Everyone sighed.

"That's why." Tech said playing his game. The rain started to fall and thunder filled the sky. Tech and Rev sighed.

Slam and Duck

Slam ate and ate while Duck tried to sleep. "Will you stop eating so loud I am trying to get my beauty sleep?" Duck said lifting his sleep mask.

"You'll need more than sleep to make you 'petty'." Said a passing by twin.

"I will have you know I am the most good looking action hero of all time!" Duck stood up retching eye to eye with the girl who was years younger than him.

"That's a funny joke, what's next you're going to dance?" She evilly smiled. Slam tapped on her and showed her the video of him dancing. She laughed and Slam sent her the video. Then she was asked to sit down.

Ace and Lexi

"Would you rather spend a week in a locked in a room with Duck or Rev?" Ace asked Lexi.

"Um…. Rev, would you rather drink spinach or a meaty milk shake?" Lexi asked broadly.

"Meaty milk shake, would you rather date me or -." Ace was cut off

"Attention passengers you may now exist the plane in an orderly fashion and you may not leave your bags." People got up and got off. The Loonatics took their hand holds and got off too.

They stopped in the crowed lobby and waited for the rain to stop. They sat on the bench not talking. Tech then took out the paper and read it. It read:

March 5, 2773 

Dear, Marina Keri

We congratulate you to join the Marine biologist center of Kiwi Island. We have seen your work and we would gladly appreciate you on are top team of excellent biologist. Your social skills with people and marine life would be great to have on are staff. If you choose to join us please contact the number below. Your arrival shell take place in July. If you wish to stay at your point of state please contact us as soon as possible. Again we would appreciate you as one of our leading biologist. Please put thought into joining us.

289-334-4654 **(Not a real number)**

Sincerely yours,

Dr. P.G James of Kiwi Island Marine Center

_WOW! She was asked to work at the number one Marine center in the world! As a top biologist! Not even I was!_ Tech jealously thought. "Hey! - What- do- you- got- there- Tech?" Rev took the letter and read it. The others did too.

"Hey, didn't you want to be a part of this center?" Duck asked being the last to finish reading it. "Yes." Tech looked down jealous of someone he didn't even know.

It was an hour and a half before the rain stopped and they got back on the plane. All settled in Slam went back to Sleeping and eating, Duck went back to sleeping, Ace and Lexi went back broadly playing their games and Tech and Rev did the same.

The 5 hours past faster than before. They got off and were greeted by a woman holding a sign with Lexis name on it. "Welcome to Kiwi Island Loonatics please follow me." They followed her to a limo which took them to the Island hotel.

Their mouths dropped once they entered the hotel. Ocean blue walls and floor tiles, a running water fall, marine life statuses and pictures, and this was only the lobby. "Welcome Loonatics please follow me to your rooms." A man whom they were guessing was the hotel manager took them to their rooms. They took the elevator up and he talked about what they could do for fun. "You will have loads of fun here like going surfing, visiting our famous water park, tanning on the beach, swimming with the dolphins or taking a tour of the famous Marine center." Then man handed them there keys and went on his way.

They were given three rooms, Tech, Rev and Ace had one, Duck and Slam had the one and Lexi got one for herself. Sure she would be lonely but she was out numbered 5-1. They each entered their rooms and were amazed! Bamboo frames for the beds, whale blue colored walls, ocean blue carpet, luxuries bathroom, flat scene TV, small dolphin figurines and amazing view of the ocean.

**While that was a fun plane ride! So the people that were mentioned will be in the story. Well hope you enjoyed and kittykatty1216 yes I got Marinas last name from the story we read yesterday…. Fun!**


	3. Why are you here?

Why are you here!

Lexi woke up to banging on the door. She lazily got out of her soft warm bed and made her way to the door. "Come Lexi! Let's go!" Duck yelled which made her wake more. She stepped back and closed the door. She went into her bags and picked out her pink and white swim suit and yellow beach dress. She jumped out of her room and skipped down the hall catching up to the others.

They took a Brochure from the front counter and left the hotel for some fun in the sun! "Wait! I'll be right back!" Duck ran back to his room.

Duck opened the door to see his twin friends. He closed the door then opened it again. "Why are you here?" He asked sacredly.

"It's called a summer job as hotel employees!" One said smiling then frowning.

"Smile girls!" The hotel manager said stopping to talking. "Is everything alright here?" He asked looking at the twins then Duck.

"NO! Everything is alright you hired evil villains!" Duck pointed to the girls.

"It's your job to stop evil villains? Wanna be hero." The twins said making the manager smile a little. Duck gasped.

"These girls should be fired…. Out of a canon!" Duck said still pointing at them.

"Sorry but I cannot fire these girls their mother will have my job and my head! For these girls are my nieces and the daughters of the founder of this hotel." Duck stepped back at what he said. _These girls are invincible! _Duck thought.

"Glad you desisted to join us Duck!" Ace joked.

"Monsters, evil monster work at this hotel! From the PLANE!" Duck jumped. Rev pushed Duck forward to the Marine center.

They got their tickets to take the tour. They were group 2 and group 1 wasn't done yet so they had to wait with 5 other people. "Wow! - This- is- going- to- be- sweet- sweet- sweet!" Rev jumped up and down super-fast.

Tech looked at the tropical fish naming them in his head. "A green tailed sliver back." A woman said stepping beside him. He looked and it was Marina. She wore a white lab coat and her strawberry blond hair was in a bun.

"Where do you see that?" He asked looking closer almost having his nose touch the glass.

"Right there in the corner." Marina pointed out.

"Why are you here?" Tech spilt out.

"Can't you tell I work here and ran into you at the airport in Acmetroplis?" She looked him. "I have a bit of free time would you and your friends like an advance tour?" He nodded yes.

She took them all around the center. Marina gestured for the Loonatics to come through the door. "Please don't tell anyone I let you in here." She calmly said closing the door. They were in a room where you can go into the water and be with the fish. "Would you like to feed the dolphins?" Marina asked picking up a bucket of fresh fish. She put the bucket down at the edge of the platform, picked up a fish and right away a dolphin came up. She tossed the fish up and the dolphin did a back flip and catching it in his mouths. He and others came for some fish. The Loonatics feed, played and pet the dolphins. Once all was said and done sadly they had to say bye to their fish friends and left. Marina walked them outside.

"WOW! Thanks Marina that was really nice of you to do that for us." Thanked Ace. Marina smile shyly then Tech handed her a piece of paper. She opened it.

"You forgot it when we ran into each other. You know I would really love to sit down and talk to you about the work and wild life of um this place?" Tech at first a science geek then ending horribly.

"Sure. Tomorrow lunch….ocean side?" Tech nodded yes and Marina was off.

"Wow! I guess if the dog can get a date so can I." Said the cocky duck. Duck ran down to the beach.

Ace and Lexi

The two bunnies looked each right in the eyes. Waiting. "Yeah!" Someone close to them yelled. The bunnies didn't move. Ace then blinked. "YES! I win!" Lexi jumped out of her chair dancing around about her joyful staring contest win.

"Best two out of three!" Ace demanded jumping up. Lexi shook her head no.

"Smoothie?" Lexi asked looking at the smoothie stand. "

Sure." The two bunnies walked over, got their smoothies, and sat back down again.

"I never answer your question on the plane." Lexi said sipping her smoothie.

"What question?" Ace asked clueless. Lexi giggled.

"I would rather go on a date with you than someone else." Her smile was a live and his was slowly rising up.

Duck

Not far down the beach from Ace and Lexi, Duck was trying to get a date. He tried best to flirt and act cool for girls, only laughed in his face. He was on the edge of giving up but then he found the one….. Well she found him. "Watch out!" A perky voice screeched. She screeched again tripping then landing next to Duck. _As a good hero I should help her! _Duck thought bending down to help her. He helped her up and she laughed.

The girl got questioning looks. "Um why are you laughing?" Duck asked holding her hand still.

"Oh um I don't know." She laughed.

"Mom, that was amazing!" Two girls came skating up.

"Thanks!" The mother hugged her girls. "And thank you." She turned to Duck who was in a state of shock.

"These are you girls?" Duck asked looking at the twin girls who looked nothing like their mother.

"Yup! This is Vonnca and Bonnca!" The mother said overjoyed. _NOO! Why me! It's the evil monsters! _

"Yes! And you're the duck that-." Said the twins on point but was cut off by Duck.

"Such lovely girls! They have your eyes." He said to the clueless honey blond haired mother.

"Thanks I try to keep the in check and I am Lucy." Lucy and Duck walked away leaving the girls alone.

"He's going down B. No is taking dad's place even if mom and dad divorced!" Vonnca said not talking her eyes off her mother and the duck talking to her. Bonnca nodded in agreement.

The next day at lunch (Ocean side)

Ace and Lexi

The two bunnies laughed and ate as they were willing to try and be boyfriend and girlfriend. They laughed and had fun. "So I really like that you agreed to this." Ace said not taking his eyes off Lexi.

"I am too!" Lexi agreed.

"So how long have you like me for?" Ace asked.

"To be truthful since I first met you. I know its lame!" She said in shame.

"It's not lame, that's when I fell in love with you." Ace admitted.

Tech and Marina

Sitting next to the fish tank Tech and Marina sat enjoying a nice meal taking about the water wild life. "So when did you become so interested in marine biology?" Tech asked lending forward.

"Well when I was about 10 my class went on a school field trip to a marine national museum. The bones of the sea life were magnificent! I fell in with it!" Marina said adoring the little green fish.

"That's nice. Did you ever plan on marring?" Tech asked which made Marina turn back to sanity.

"I am married… To the fish… I even have a ring." Marina showed him her ring which was on her ring finger, It ocean blue with dolphins and a whale. "Wow! And I thought I married my work!"

"Really! It's nice to meet someone with passion for their job."

Vonnca and Bonnca

The girls watched their mom laugh and have fun with the enemy. "He has to die." Bonnca said wiping down a table. Vonnca fixed her coaler and moved in for part one of their plans. She gracefully walked forward ignoring people's complaints.

"Hi, may take your order?" Vonnca asked as sweet as a button.

"Why are you here?" Duck asked scared.

"Well B and I work all around the hotel…So you well never know where we will pop up next?" She evilly smiled at Duck.

"I'll have the shrimp cocktail." Lucy said handing Vonnca the menu.

"Make that two." Duck shacked handing her the menu.

"On its way." Vonnca cheerfully walked away going into the kitchen for Duck day old cocktail. She had the fresh made one for her mom on the right and Duck day old one on the left.

"I got it!" Bonnca said panting holding a vile in her hand.

"How did you pull this off without getting caught?" Vonnca asked grabbing the vile from her sister's hand.

"Well I didn't go all the way down to the center because Marina is here with her work bag! So when she was being amazed by the fish and the dog was in the bathroom I slipped into her purse and found that!" Bonnca was proud of herself.

"Okay first wow, second keep it down and third how do you know this is the right one?" She looked into the blue liquid.

"Tag is in my pocket." Vonnca shrugged off. Vonnca put half of it into Ducks shrimp then went to serve it.

The girls looked from a far. Watching Duck.

Rev and slam

Rev and Slam walked around the Island looking at cool things they found interesting. They made their way to a back door. They heard yelling so they walked in. They saw a chef yelling at his crew. "Oops sorry." Slam said taking Rev by the arm and pulling him out in a big restaurant. People didn't really notice them. Until a group of Loonatics fan girls notice them. The two heroes' run into the bathroom were they saw Tech, Ace and Duck. "Why are you here?" They all said at the same time.

Duck continued puking and Tech and Ace got back to their dates. "Wait- don't- fan-girls- are- out- there!" Rev stopped them. Ave poked his head out and girls went screaming. Before he closed the door he saw Lexi being awkwardly surrounded by her male fans. It was only the 5 boys in the bathroom. They were trapped.

**Hahaha! Good I know! Ok! Bye, bye!**


	4. ID please

ID please

After the restaurant closed early due to fans the male Loonatics finally got out of the rest room. "Hey um waitress have you seen Lexi?" Ace asked Bonnca.

"Yeah she got out ten minutes ago all… You should go find her." Bonnca directed him to the door.

"How is Duck?" Vonnca practically yelled.

"Not well…. He can't even leave the stall…. I love green tailed silver back!" The twins jumped around in circles.

"Green tailed silver back?" The girls looked and saw Marina holding her half a vile of blue liquid and Tech beside her. Marina shook the vile. "Vonnca, Bonnca would you two like to explain?" Marina put the vile in her bag. The twins exchanged looks and nodded.

"Well… Only if you can guess which twin is which." The twins challenged them. It's hard for Tech and Marina both girls looked that same, sure some days they will wear different clothes but most of the time they wore the same clothes, like how at that moment they both wore the same uniform. Tech and Marina took a good long look.

"Ah! Where's a genius when you need one!" Tech gave up.

"Okay! Whatever girls please don't touch this stuff. Only with my supervision can you girls even hold this vile. Now go see your mom and we won't take about this again." Marina smiled and the girls happily skipped away.

"Why would you just let them get away with that?" Tech questioned.

Marina took a deep breathe. "10:30 tonight come to the center tell no one." Not even a word from Tech she left.

Lucy and Duck

Lucy hugged her children close. Duck came out after puking. "I think you should get some rest… I will talk to the kitchen stuff on what their putting into theses meals." Lucy happy cheerful voice was gone a more serious came in.

"NO! DON'T FIRE KENNY!" Vonnca sprung up being her sister up too.

"Why-, oh I see. Go to the beach or something girls and stay away from older men V." Vonnca shamefully walked away while Bonnca shot Duck a mean look. Lucy sighed. "You rest; I will deal with….. That…. and later if you want we could go the island bar?" She battered her olive green eyes. Duck nodded and ran back into the rest room.

Ace and Lexi

Ace burst into Lexi's room to hear the wonderful song that Lexi sang in the shower. Ace walked over to the dress Lexi wore…. It was covered in red wine. He smiled joyfully that thing that bad happened to her. "Oh! Hey!" Lexi fixed the top of her beach dress.

"What happened?" Ace asked.

"A fan got over existed and spilt my wine." The little bunny giggled hiding the other half of the story. The last part she poured Ace's wine on his head. Ace took a hold of her hand and they walked back down to ocean side to get Duck.

On their back Ace spotted a bright peach flowers in the garden of the marine center. He reached over to the small fence watching for people, inches away from picking it Marina slapped his hand. "Don't touch my flowers." Marina scolded him.

"Sorry…. I don't know-." Before he could go on Marina dug into the ground pulling up the roots of the flower. Lexi looked at Ace confused.

"Um... sorry I need this flower for reach-bye." And she was gone… fast…. Faster than…. Normal?

"She's an odd cookie." Lexi said taking Ace's hand making him move forward.

Um 9:30pm

Kiwi bar… the only bar on the Island and one of very few places the twins can't kill Duck. The bar was mostly filled. The man need to see ID for what seemed every drink they got. "I'll be right back." Duck went to the rest room as Lucy sadly waved bye. The Loonatics drank and drank not caring for once but Tech stayed sober. He left early because he didn't want to get involved with the drinking even though he did.

10:30pm at the marine center.

The guards were out more than normal. Marina came out to help Tech get by the guards. Tech walked as fast as he could to keep up with Marina. Every hall they went down the guards were almost double. She scanned her pass and the metal door opened. It was only them. Tech was festinated with the technology in the room. Snapping Tech back Marina got back down to business. "Green tailed silver back has been around for many years and some say it was the first real fish which goes back to the beginning of time! Well its DNA contains a rare mineral that if put to the right test can change the world!" Marina clicked buttons and vile and glass containment tubes appeared.

"Fascinating! What test did you use?" Tech asked looking into the tubes. "We started simple….. By knowing the twins they helped not knowing….. The test of being edible….. It is but I don't see why it didn't work with Duck…. It can also be used to grow plants; we grew bright peach flowers, neon colored flowers and some sort of fruit." She pulled out the flower and fruit. The flower looked like any other flower but in a color you wouldn't see in a flower and the fruit was yellow and red, curved like a banana but small and thinner. "We found that these fruit can be used for medical reasons like curing a spider bite to caner." Tech looked at her in disbelief. "But something that can be used for such greatness can be also be used for such evil… If the green tail falls in to wrong hands the world could be a stake." Marina confessed the flaw of her best discover.

**OHHH! Damn! What's going to happen next only I will know first so hold on…but if you are anything like me you know what's going to happen… write to you soon. Bye.**


	5. Lemon baby

Lemon Baby

It was nearing the end of their vacation. They've done everything twice like last night they all got drunk again.

Lexi opened her eyes to the ceiling. She turned her head and saw Ace. "AAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed falling off the bed.

Ace looked down. "You okay der?"

"No." Lexi said wrapped up in the blankets. "Honestly I can't remember anything pasted 11:45." She corrected herself.

"Why 11:45?"

"Because that's the last thing I remember seeing." She sighed.

Tech and Marina

"Why didn't you get drunk and have that friend time?" Marina asked dissecting a fish.

"I never like that kind of stuff." He admitted.

"You can take risks. Can't you?" Marina looked at coyote.

"No, I'm more of an indoor dog." Tech joked.

"Come!" She took his hand.

"Where!"

"To the live shark tank."

"WHAT!"

Vonnca and Bonnca

The two watched dizzy duck and joyful mother eat lunch together. Bonnca finished setting up the last small catapult while her sister put the ammo in. "Ready, set, FIRE!" They pulled the string and meats balls went flying. Duck and Lucy ran, only to find more coming their way. "Die Duck die!" The girls were overjoyed. They felt a tap on their shoulders. They turned and dropped the string. Rev and Slam looked at them disappointed.

"What's going on?" Their mother asked. The girls told them everything.

"Girl's I've never been more disappointed and you Duck why didn't tell me it was my girls?" Lucy crossed her arms.

"We didn't want you to be with him…. He was going to take dads place!" Vonnca sprung up from the beach chair.

"Yeah! And you fight for what you believe in and we believe that the duck should be on a dinner plate!" Bonnca jumped to her sister's defence.

"All the days' girls why today did I have to find out about this. Tomorrow would have been better. And that's why you two wanted duck for dinner!" Lucy was more than mad.

"If it's anything you're doing a great parenting job." Duck tried to sweet talk himself out of trouble.

"No, because why didn't you tell me! Why today?" Lucy sat down. "Okay, I will deal with this later…. I have to get ready for the grand opening of Lemon Lully and girls big smiles." She got up and left. The girls didn't know what to do.

Lemon Lully

"And I say thank you to Lexi Bunny who accepted to cut the ribbon… now let Lemon Lully be open to all!" Lucy put her attention on Lexi. Lexi walked gracefully to the lemon yellow ribbon, taking the scissors and snipping just about the middle a picture was snapped and the store was open.

"Sorry we weren't here earlier!" Marina said.

"Oh, no it's okay, where you were two anyways." Ace asked. The scientist looked at each.

Flash back

"You'll be fine; I've done this a ton of times before." Marina said pulling on the special goggles because she needs glasses. Tech was ready to dive but he was scared too. Marina came from behind and pushed him in then dived in after him. They had an amazing time with the sharks!

End of flash back

"You swam with sharks?" Duck said pulling out of board shorts from the rack.

"It was really fun." Tech nodded. As their time there went on Lexi and marina did some girl shopping together and the guys did guy shopping.

Lexi and Marina

"So you really don't know what happened after 11:45?" Marina confirmed. Lexi nodded and showed she felt funny. "You okay?" Marina asked.

"Um no, I am not okay." Lexi held on to the pole of the rack.

"Do you think you could be-?"

"NO!" Lexi cut her off.

"Look at the facts. You don't remember anything past 11:45!" The two looked at each other.

"Come we are going to see guises!" Marina took her wrist.

"Okay we will!" The twin skipped out of the store. Lexi sat on a bench.

"How do you know those girls?" Lexi sighed not wanting to about her situation.

"I was once those girls teacher. When they were young they wanted to work with animals, so they spent some of their summer with me. They still do want with animals but they have been so focused on killing Duck." Both girls laughed. "They are evil, never trust them and don't give them a reason to hate you." They both laughed again. The girls came back.

"Here ya go Marina!" Both twins were as happy as can be.

"Why are you to so happy I heard you got in trouble?" Marina handed Lexi the bag.

"Will not be answered but if our mom ask we were big help!" Bonnca said. Lexi nodded just wanting to get it over with and Marina nodded too.

Lexi went to the rest room.

**No comment, just love!**


	6. Trouble in paradise

Trouble in paradise

Lexi paced in bathroom with her hand on her forehead. "I think you'll make a great mother!" Vonnca said sitting on the counter.

"Not so loud!" Lexi yelled. "How I am I going to tell the others- how will them react- what will happen- I am a hero!" Lexi couldn't stop freaking out.

"Okay Lexi calm down now!" Marina said calmly.

"You don't understand- and – I –thought- almost- being –killed- by- the –grim reaper- or giant monsters- was bad!" Lexi got questioning looks.

"Grim reaper—Giant monsters?" The twins said.

"Like Vonnca said you will make a great mother! And don't you think it would be good not passing on life." Marina tried to calm her down.

"Easy for you to say you don't want kids, when I see a mother with her children or child sure I think I want kids…. But now that it's really happening I could do without." Lexi said as calm as she possibly could. "Abortion!" Lexi jumped.

"No!" The twins jumped down the counter. "Don't you think it would be great you can't pass on this?" Bonnca said taking her sisters hand.

"What if I die giving birth?" Lexi suggested.

"Selfish! We all most killed are mother and she's fine! Hell we were a living nightmare for her! And now she owns Kiwi Island! So you can be a great mother, a hero and hero to your child! So suck it up and be a mother!" Bonnca said as her fail inspectional speech. Lexi ran out of the bathroom.

She ran for Ace. "Ace…. We have to talk like right now!" Lexi was so focused. "I am pregnant with your child!" She yelled not caring what was around her. Glass broke and mouths dropped. Whispers went around. No one had anything to say, not even Duck.

"WHAT!" Ace yelled

. "Okay I know it's a lot to take in but—it happened and I am not giving up on this child!" Lexi thinking back to Bonnca fail speech. BOOOM! Close to the entrance a boom was hit. People screamed.

A woman with gills and fins came down. "Where's the green tail?" She demanded to know.

"What so important about a fish?" Duck asked.

"Everything!" Marina ran up but held back by Tech. The fish person made a title wave come slashing down the mall of the hotel. People ran. The came slashing down on them.

The fish woman went looking for the green tail.

Duck

He saw them hold on for dear life. He knew what he had to do. He flashed over to Bonnca and Lucy. "Where's the other brat?" He asked.

"She's under the water!" Bonnca cried getting ready to dive in for her. Before she could Duck went in to find her. He found Vonnca stuck. Her dress under a heavy object. She tried to pull free. Duck got her and beamed her back to safety.

Ace and Lexi

Ace held Lexi as she freaked. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to help others." Ace said slowly moving away.

"No! Please don't leave!" Lexi cried taking his hand.

"I want to stay don't get me wrong but I have too." He kissed her good-bye and dived in. _I wish I could help. _Lexi thought trying to be strong. Marina climbed up next to her.

"It's okay Lexi." She said making her feel better. "Where is everyone else?" Marina asked.

"Twins and their mother are over there and the boys are getting people to safety. Ya think Lucy will be mad?" Lexi smiled. The girls laughed.

"I am going to the center. Hopefully fishy cake isn't there."

"But what if she is?" Lexi yelled.

"I will do anything for my fish!" Marina yelled back almost half way out the door.

Slam and Rev got the water out. People were safe but the Loonatics had much bigger problems. "Well this is a first!" Vonnca joked. But got weird looks. "Yeah, I know and thank you Duck!" Vonnca hugged Duck and people were shocked.

Marina

She walked down the hall. Everything was wet and she stepped over sleeping bodies. The door to her lab was broken. She saw the fish and stopped. "You open this thing!" The fish demanded. Marina stepped forward. She wasn't scared. "Listen I was once like you a marine biologist but things change and being half fish make you realise people will turn on you so you kill them all!" She punched the control panel.

"Unlike you fish, I'm not stupid." Marina smiled wickedly.

**Short yes! But do I love, hell yes! I am mean Lexi is going to be a mother! And that's not even half of it! Like Vonnca hugged Duck! She wanted to kill him! Well that's all for me. Byes have a nice life! **


	7. Trouble in paradise part 2

Trouble in paradise part 2

The ability for Marina not to be scared weakened the fish woman. She brought her down with her smile and made her loss focus with her eyes. "W-W-Why are you not scared?" The fish woman demanded to know.

"Because I don't weaken myself out of fear….. That's why I love watching scary movies." Marina stepped closer.

"Don't come closer!" Fish wasn't doing too well.

"I am noting going to hurt you….. But if you want my green tail you're going to have to through me." She kept walking forward. "Your just misunderstood, confused -." The fish lady smashed the control panel and the tubes came up. "NO!" Marina cried. The fish person took the viles and left the place like an ocean.

The water went down the halls as Marina tried to keep her head above water. Start a head the Loonatics stopped dead then was carried off by the waves. The presser broke down the door to the live sharks. The edge filled over and they were swim with hunger, mad sharks. The room filled to the top with water. Three sharks total swam with them. Marina was horrified to see them get hurt when they tried to eat Slam who then hit his nose. Swimming to the shark she was ready to take a hit of it. Their faces changed. They were losing air. Out of a stroke luck the dolphins and sharks worked together to get them to safety.

Chocking up water they were all safe. "Good boys!" Marina said petting the sharks. "You!" Marina snapped at Slam. "Don't you ever hurt my sharks again!" The little strawberry blonde stood up to the HUGE Tasmanian devil.

"Sawe." Slam sweetly apologized. She sighed then went back to her sharks.

"Are you okay?" The twins asked.

"HAHAHA!" A glimmering laugh filled the air. It was fish lady.

The battle was fierce with the fish making little what seemed to be sharks. But the fish fell and Marina got her green tail back. "Thank you!" Marina cried hugging her vile.

"No problem." Ace said.

"Looks like your vacation has only just started." Ace teased with Lexi.

"Yeah, I guess it has, wait what I am I going to tell Roxann she has to know! But how, she would flip only knowing the first half for getting drunk and then I don't know what will happen after I tell her that?" Lexi panicked.

"It's okay, we will tell her together!" He was over joyed. They smiled then kissed.


	8. Till next year

Till next year

The loonatics packed up sadly not wanting to leave. They made their way down to the lobby where the twins, Lucy and Marina waited for them. They all walked down the airport laughing.

The voice said they had an hour to wait. "Oh! We have gifts for you!" The twins beamed with joy. Vonnca went into her purse handed her sister 3 of them. "We know we gave you trouble Duck but this is our way of saying sorry and come back next year!" Bonnca handed him an ocean blue necklace with an orange dolphin on it.

"Will it explode or shock me?" Duck asked not daring to put it on yet. The girls shook their heads no. They gave the others there's; the dolphins matched their uniform colors. They thanked them.

"Oh and look!" The twins took out their (Vonnca's was blue and Bonnca's was a lighter blue) and made their dolphins into hearts by putting the noses together. They giggled.

They waited and talked.

Their hour was over fast.

"Listen I am not a very good person to say 'bye'." Lucy admitted.

"Don't say bye say hi!" Lexi jumped up with joy.

"Oh, I understand because you think this isn't the last time we meet again!" Marina said clicking into it. Lexi nodded.

"Please, do come back next year! And if you do come back I know you will have twice as much fun!" Lucy said hugging her girls.

"Just think will can think of it Vonnca, we have a hole school year plus some to think of ways to kill Duck!" Bonnca shook her sister. Everyone laughed minus Duck who half way to the plane.

When all said and done everyone was sad.

"Mom can you open up a hotel in Acmetroplis?" Vonnca asked. Lucy didn't know what to say.

"You have to admit it would cool." Marina agreed.

"While let's see with the little miss happening, I can't." Lucy sighed.

"Can we all at least get some ice cream?" Bonnca asked.

"Sure! Why not!" The girls skipped happily away.

**It's sad but true—so ya bye! **


End file.
